1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to plastic materials as used for manufacturing wall panels, sinks, bathtubs, furniture and other decorated articles and structural materials. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved synthetic onyx material used for such articles and materials. The onyx is synthesized from a plastic composition having patterns characterized as smoothly flowing, wavy and variegated to present a pleasing esthetic appearance
2. Prior Art Synthetic Onyx
In the past, so-called synthetic or simulated onyx is subject to a number of disadvantages. The physical appearance does not, in fact, truly approximate or closely resemble natural onyx. Most particularly, the difference lies in the failure of prior art materials to present the coloring in a smooth flow pattern characteristic of such natural materials, and is therefore esthetically less pleasing. Further, articles formed of prior art synthetic onyx from plastic materials have not, at this point, proved reliable in that they are subject to crazing, cracking and other difficulties which undermine the usefulness of the material for such applications as wall panels, sinks and bathtubs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,067, entitled "Resinous Product-Simulating Onyx", issued Aug. 6, 1968 to Kenneth A. Schafer and assigned to Mira Chem, Inc., a simulated, plastic onyx material is described and illustrated purporting to provide a material useful in the manufacture of decorative articles designed for providing the appearance of synthetic or simulated onyx. While the product described in U.S. Pat. No. '067 is subject to the disadvantages outlined above, U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,067 is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference to be an integral part of this disclosure and specification.
It is to be noted in the description of specific examples of preparation of the composition according to the '067 patent, the composition in the form of a liquid or paste is uniformly cast on a mold and allowed to cure. The resultant product, however, has a transparent matrix. The embedded coloring material is opaque and striated in clearly delineated lines or streaks. It is not esthetically pleasing in that it does not resemble the natural color flow marks to be found in, for example, natural onyx. It is further noted that in the '067 patent, the resin mixture, including the striated coloring material, is applied uniformly to the surface of the mold, the coloring material fails to flow substantially, thereby creating the undesirable affect noted above.
It is noteworthy that in the present invention, a relatively higher percentage of resin is preferably utilized, giving rise to a much greater reliability in the final product. The product of the present invention is extraordinarily reliable and has proven to be free of cracking and crazing.